Traditionally, voting decisions do not take into account a reviewer's past voting history. For example, reviewers responsible for hiring employees frequently vote on whether a job candidate should be offered a job. There is typically no deference given to reviewers who have historically voted to hire candidates that have resulted in good employees. Likewise, there typically is no discredit assigned to reviewers who consistently vote to hire candidates that turn out to be poor performers, or bad employees. In general, whoever is available to interview a candidate and vote on that candidate will likely be given an equal vote, regardless of their past voting history.
In addition to providing no correlation between a reviewer's past voting history and the success of those votes, there is typically no way to track the timeliness with which reviewers provide their votes. Continuing with the above example, even though several individuals may be available to conduct an interview of a job candidate, they may be delinquent in actually providing feedback with respect to that interview, thereby slowing down the hiring process. Such a delay may result in good job candidates accepting positions elsewhere, or a long gap in a job opening before a hiring decision can be made.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that provides voting feedback based on an individual's past voting history. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method that takes into consideration the timeliness with which individuals provide their votes.